


毕业季

by jgl2631086001



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgl2631086001/pseuds/jgl2631086001
Summary: 我喜欢立海大的氛围，不同于冰帝的华丽，青学的轻松，四天的搞笑，我喜欢他们的王者之风，不是不能接受失败，而是不能容忍自己不去得到本来能够得来的胜利。低过头的王者会剜掉身上的旧疮，踩着鲜血也要登上王位的坚韧，他们的傲慢不允许自己失败，王者不畏惧挑战，也不会停滞不前。立海会守护住自己的荣耀，维护自己的常胜不败。这种氛围不是幸村一代人可以铸就的，是十几代前辈的努力，造就了王者立海，所以我相信即使没有幸村，切原也可以重新拿回冠军的荣耀。





	毕业季

立海大   
网球部  
又是一年毕业季，幸村等人递交完退部申请书，正准备离开网球部。  
“部长，副部长，柳前辈，柳生前辈......你们.......”幸村等人转过头，看见切原扒着正选会议室的门，整个人仿佛从水里捞出来，红着眼睛。  
“赤也，我们要走了。”幸村走上前去，语气温和，揉了揉切原的头。那是自己的后辈，是个依靠自己，依靠在坐各位前辈的后辈啊。  
“部长，我一定管理好网球部的！”切原一副故作轻松的样子。  
“puri～海带头可不要成为第一个因为英语不合格而不能参加比赛的部长哦～”仁王活跃气氛道。  
“才不会呢！仁王前辈！”切原红着眼睛。  
幸村看了看切原，解下自己的外套，披在切原肩上，“赤也，全国大赛冠军拜托你了。”说完，绕过切原，向前走去。  
“部长......”  
“切原，国三也不要松懈！”真田拿下他的帽子，扣在切原头上。  
“副部长.......”切原忍住不让眼泪流出来。  
“拜托了，赤也部长。”柳将切原两年来的数据塞在切原手中。  
“柳前辈......”  
“拜托了，赤也部长”仁王和柳生将数学英语笔记本塞在切原手上，抬手揉了揉切原的海带头。  
“仁王前辈，柳生前辈.......”  
“赤也，明年再见咯～国中部就拜托你了，赤也部长！”“切原要加油！”丸井把自己做的蛋糕给切原，拉过自己的搭档。  
终究是只剩下自己一个了吗，没有部长会在部活的时候细心指点自己，耳边不会响起副部长洪亮的松懈格言，没有仁王前辈会戏谑的叫着自己海带头，没有柳生前辈给自己补习，没有柳前辈会在迷路的时候找自己，没有丸井前辈和桑园前辈给自己买蛋糕。  
切原回过神来，发现幸村等人已经走开，连忙大声喊：“连战皆捷乃宿命，我一定会拿到全国大赛冠军的。前辈们，我明年就来找你们！要在网球部给我留个位子！”

**Author's Note:**

> 我喜欢立海大的氛围，不同于冰帝的华丽，青学的轻松，四天的搞笑，我喜欢他们的王者之风，不是不能接受失败，而是不能容忍自己不去得到本来能够得来的胜利。低过头的王者会剜掉身上的旧疮，踩着鲜血也要登上王位的坚韧，他们的傲慢不允许自己失败，王者不畏惧挑战，也不会停滞不前。立海会守护住自己的荣耀，维护自己的常胜不败。这种氛围不是幸村一代人可以铸就的，是十几代前辈的努力，造就了王者立海，所以我相信即使没有幸村，切原也可以重新拿回冠军的荣耀。


End file.
